thefamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire Warren
Claire Warren is the wife of John Warren, and the mother of their children Danny, Willa, and the late Adam. She was the mayor of Red Pines, Maine, and is currently the governor of Maine. 'Biography' ''Ten Years Ago On the day of Adam's kidnapping, she was handing out flyers for her city council campaign with her family at a park, she allowed her children to take a break and go get ice cream, though she instructed the older ones to watch their younger brother. Later in the evening she is with her family when the police ask them for information that could help them find Adam. That evening she paced while the police searched for Adam. She yelled at her children, telling them they should've been with Adam. 'Season One' Pilot She is holding a press conference about firing someone for an affair when reporters begin asking her about Adam, and Willa takes her off stage and tells her about Adam. Claire rushes into the hospital with her daughter, finding her oldest in the waiting room, and demands to see her son. When Meyers comes and talks with them, Claire is concerned about her son and asks if he is okay, but is devastated when Meyers tells her he has scars and signs of abuse, and that he was kept in shackles. Claire begins to cry, but Meyers tells her that she has to shove it down because Adam has to feel safe. Claire first sees the back of her son through the window of his hospital room, and hesitates at his door before entering. Softly, she says "Hi, Adam," and kisses his forehead when he recognizes her as she begins to cry again. Once they have driven home, she watches as her son looks at the pictures on the mantle. She begins to explain that all the ones of him were taken down because they were too painful to look at, but he simply remarks that the mantle was higher before. After Willa takes him to show him his room, Claire refuses to allow Det. Meyers to interview him, but after some words with her husband, she agrees but only if the shrink is there. All You See Is Dark TBA Of Puppies and Monsters TBA Feathers or Steel TBA I Win TBA Nowhere Man TBA All the Livelong Day TBA Sweet Jane TBA Betta Male TBA Fun Ways to Tell Boyfriend You're Pregnant TBA Election Day TBA What Took So Long TBA 'Personality' TBA 'Trivia''' *She is one few others who know Ben is not Adam, the others being her daughter Willa, Nina Meyer, and Doug. *She knows about her husband's affair with Nina Meyer. *She may have a brother named Kit, a sister named Connie, or one or both of them is one of her in-laws through her husband John, as while Willa mentions an Uncle Kit and Aunt Connie, it was never specified which parent they came from and whether they were by blood or marriage. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Warren Family Category:Living Characters